


i live in you

by humanveil



Series: no sacrifice without blood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Merovech,the photograph reads.1221.
Series: no sacrifice without blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	i live in you

Lucius scours the Manor’s library seeking answers and finds them scrawled on the back of a stray photograph. It slips from the pages of _Magical Influence: The Collapse of the Angevin Empire,_ and falls to the ground. There, captured in black and white, is the face of the man who’d attacked him. Younger, Lucius notes, but the same. Definitely the same.

He retrieves the photograph and swallows around his discomfort. The resemblance is uncanny, though that shouldn’t be surprising: Most Malfoy men are similar in one way or another. Still. Lucius saviours the scar that cuts across the man’s face. It’s the only feature they seem not to share.

He moves to slip the image into his pocket, and it’s only then that he sees it: Smudged ink, scrawled in a hurried penmanship.

_Merovech. Janurary 13, 1221._  
_Celebrating his 555th Birthday._

He’s left with more questions than he’d begun with. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. a few things:
> 
>  **one.** i know most media has it so vampires can’t be photographed _but_ some early vampire lit (like _carmilla_ ) contradicts that, and since it works for me, that’s what i went with. also i imagine magical cameras have different powers.
> 
>  **two.** hp vampire lore says vampires only live around 200ish years, but that’s boring, so i’ve expanded it to two thousand. they’re not immortal, though, just harder to kill.
> 
>  **three.** merovech isn’t based on any existing malfoy character and everything about him is incredibly self-indulgent. he was born in france before it was known as france, and his name is inspired by [the merovingian line](http://www.ellipsis.cx/~liana/names/other/merovence.html). i wanted him to be 1300 years old, bc i think 13 is a sexy number, and then i realised if lucius’ attack takes place in 1966, merovech could’ve been born in 666 AD, and so now that’s the how things are.
> 
> i _am_ keeping with hp lore in that the malfoys arrived in england with william the conqueror, so before that (1066) merovech was just causing havoc throughout other parts of europe. i made some pic crews of him [_here_](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d661c63a8335a3be3aff24155e676996/30f8a9d9919aa28b-bf/s540x810/0bea009e9f5480c88ea3c61db786ae932ab50928.jpg) and [_here_](https://64.media.tumblr.com/198f8d8aaa66e866567656b7d711a145/30f8a9d9919aa28b-eb/s540x810/8120c0a7120cfa0e2f32dc5812e934b363e0d6d3.jpg).
> 
> anyway it’s embarrassing when the notes are longer than the fic so i’ll shut up now. hope you’re enjoying this!!


End file.
